Sempre aí
by sakurachibi2
Summary: Jared é uma caixinha de surpresas e Jensen é demasiado curioso para a não abrir.


...

...

...

Sempre aí

Fandom: RPS

Sumário: Jared é uma caixinha de surpresas e Jensen é demasiado curioso para a não abrir.

Pairing: Jensen/Jared

Disclamair: Jensen, Jared assim como todas as outras personagens que entram na fanfiction não me pertencem, apenas as usei para meu próprio divertimento.

...

...

...

***

A primeira vez que Jensen viu Jared sentiu-se realmente baixo. E Jensen nunca foi baixo. Aliás, sempre fora o mais alto da sua turma e mesmo no mundo do espectáculo, e depois de ter trabalhado com Tom Welling, a sua altura nunca tinha sido tão radicalizada como naquele momento. Jared media três metros, tinha braços e pernas do tamanho do mundo e parecia corajoso o suficiente para vestir camisas cor-de-rosa. 'Um gigante de cor-de-rosa' foi o primeiro pensamento de Jensen. Com todos os seus anos de experiência no mundo da televisão, Jensen já tinha visto de tudo mas nunca tinha conhecido alguém como Jared. E nessa altura ainda não o conhecia o suficiente para saber que também seria muito pouco provável vir a conhecer alguém como ele no futuro. Porque Jared é Jared e só faltava ser verde para ser completamente um alienígena.

A primeira vez que Jensen viu Jared não esperava que a primeira coisa que saísse da boca desse rapaz de vinte e poucos anos fosse: 'Entraste em Dark Angel! Não perdi nenhum episódio e já tinha reparado antes mas ao vivo... tens realmente lábios de rapariga!' Jensen ficou uns segundos paralisado sem saber como reagir porque não é normal dizer-se algo assim a alguém que se acabou de conhecer. E ou Jared era um idiota sem dimensão ou dizia exactamente o que queria sem medir quaisquer consequências e sem se aperceber de que algo assim só as crianças fazem. Mas Jensen não teve tempo para aprofundar o pensamento porque a próxima coisa de que teve consciência foi de ouvir a sua própria voz replicar 'E isso vindo de alguém que tem cabelo de rapariga.'

A primeira vez que Jensen viu Jared não sabia que os seus dias estavam prestes a mudar e que Jared, com as suas gomas, os seus sorrisos, a sua falta de conhecimento pelo significado de _espaço pessoal_, a sua coragem de se comportar como alguém que devia ser internado numa ala psiquiátrica e o mais depressa possível e o seu amor obsessivo pelos seus cães, iria ganhar a sua amizade tão rápido e descontraidamente. Jensen nem teve tempo para se preparar e pensar se seria ou não bom ser amigo de alguém assim. Porque Jared um dia estava ali ao seu lado a oferecer-lhe uma cerveja e no outro a contar sobre uma partida que fizera a um membro da equipa de filmagens e estava também lá nos dias seguintes e os dias tornaram-se meses que se tornaram anos. E ali estava Jared, com um sorriso enorme, a falar sobre a família e os seus adorados cães e Jensen sem se aperceber também foi-se abrindo e começou a falar sobre si, sobre coisas que apenas contava a Chris e que agora Jared também sabia.

A primeira vez que Jensen viu Jared sentiu que podia ser ele mesmo.

Jared é mais do que alguém com quem Jensen trabalha. Jared é um amigo com quem convive horas e horas a fio e que, por mais incrível que pareça, mesmo nos fins-de-semana em que não trabalham, estão juntos. Ora para irem ao cinema, ora para irem a um bar. Experimentar aquele novo restaurante que abriu na esquina e que dizem ser muito bom ou uma partida de basquete antes do tempo piorar. É fácil estar com Jared porque estar com Jared é festas de aniversários cheias de balões coloridos, é andar na montanha russa, é chegar ao armário das bolachas, é não se importar com o que os outros pensam porque 'Hey! Eu posso ser assim e se não gostas então é porque tens inveja de não o puderes ser também!'.

Jared é risos e bate palmas como as focas enquanto coloca a cabeça toda para trás. Sim, porque elas o fazem dessa maneira, Jensen está certo disso.

"Eu gosto de ser o Sam." – Diz Jared um dia. É meados de Fevereiro e Jensen cada vez está mais certo que entre o Canadá e o Pólo Norte não deve haver muita diferença. O frio é tanto que tem a certeza de que vai congelar de um momento para o outro.

"E eu gosto de ser o Dean."

E é verdade. Jensen começou por decorar as falas do Sam. Porque ele queria ser o Sam, o principal, o inteligente, aquele que seria o herói mas apaixonou-se pelo Dean. O irmão mais velho que tem um carro espectacular, que ouve música a sério e por quem todas as mulheres fariam tudo. Dean e essa necessidade cega de proteger o seu irmão de tudo e de todos. Dean é tudo o que Jensen não é e tudo o que Jensen queria ser. Ser Dean é ser forte, é poder respirar livremente. Por isso sim, Jensen gosta realmente de ser o Dean.

"É verdade que o Dean é o sinónimo de ser cool, porra até o carro é do mais cool que há. E sim, o Dean tem as mulheres, as armas, a força de lutar e de não desistir mas o Sam tem mais sorte." – diz Jared.

Jensen ri-se e desvia o olhar da PSP. De Jared só vê os olhos e o nariz. O resto está escondido atrás de um enorme cachecol de lã. Um cachecol estranhamente familiar e que até há pouco tempo Jensen podia jurar que era seu. Encontram-se no trailer de Jared e estão a fazer um intervalo nas gravações pois, e como disse Eric 'Com os neurónios congelados os rapazes não conseguem representar.' Jensen concorda. Mal consegue ouvir os seus próprios pensamentos com o frio quanto mais.

"Mais sorte? Tem o quê? O Sam é mais gay do que muitos gays, tem um belo corte de cabelo cujo único problema é que é um belo corte de cabelo para rapariga, tem um portátil cheio de pornografia que eu acho que deve ser pornografia gay e uns olhinhos de cachorrinho aos quais Dean não consegue resistir?"

E Jared ri-se com a cabeça para trás e bate palmas como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo e Jensen pensa 'Aí está, o bater de palmas estilo Jared Padalecki'.

"Sim, o Sam tem isso tudo mas não precisas de ficar com inveja Jen."

"Hum..."

"Principalmente da parte de ser gay."

Jensen atira-lhe com a almofada que até àquele momento jazia inofensivamente em cima das suas pernas e é a sua vez de rir. Não é justo, Jared sabe sempre o que responder para não ficar a perder.

"Agora a sério. Sabes o que tem o Sam?"

"O que tem o Sam?"

Jared destapa a boca, levanta-se e vai buscar uma maçã. E Jensen não resiste.

"Oh meu Deus! Comida saudável? Desde quando?"

Jared sorri e ergue uma sobrancelha e Jensen sabe que ele quer dizer 'Sim, não como só gomas. Sei que não o permitirias!'

"Então mas o que tem o Sam que o faz ter assim tanta sorte?"

Jared volta a sentar-se e Jensen sabe que ele está a testar a sua paciência.

"O Sam tem o Dean, Jen."

E Jensen não sabe o que dizer porque Jared tem razão, e é incrível como também Jared, que se comporta como uma criança a maior parte das vezes, consegue falar tão a sério e saltar terrenos vedados como quem salta em nuvens de algodão. É tão incrível que Jensen sente inveja.

Jared é muitas coisas. É uma alegria desenfreada que contagia toda a gente no set. Ninguém lhe consegue resistir porque simplesmente resistir-lhe é impossível. E mesmo aqueles que ao princípio ficam chocados com o seu comportamento acabam por aceitá-lo e rir-se com as suas piadas às tantas da madrugada, quando estão todos cansados e o sono aperta. Jared é uma energia que nunca acaba. 'Quais são as pilhas?' e Jared vira-se para ele como se acabasse de ouvir a maior barbaridade do mundo. 'Quais pilhas, Jenny? Gomas, meu amigos, gomas!' E passa horas a falar de gomas. De que aquelas são muito boas. mas que isso era antes de experimentar as novas, que são coloridas e compridas e têm muito açúcar, e Jensen nunca pensou que um dia saberia tanto sobre gomas.

É injusto como Jared consegue ser tão natural e fazer coisas que mais ninguém da sua idade é capaz de fazer porque simplesmente não são coisas apropriadas para se fazer quando se chega a uma certa idade. Mas Jared fá-las, coisas estúpidas e irritantes e torna-as em divertidas sem sequer ter noção disso. Faz tudo parecer muito fácil e uma grande brincadeira. Com Jared, é festa todos os dia.

"Não fazes a mínima ideia do que acabou de acontecer, Jen!"

E Jensen nem se dá ao trabalho de lhe recordar para bater à porta antes de entrar no seu trailer porque já o fez muitas vezes e não surtiu nenhum efeito.

"É desta vez que te vão internar? Estão aí fora os homens com um colete de forças? Eu quero ver!"

Jared olha para ele e coloca ambas as mãos na cintura com um ar indignado enquanto faz um balão com a pastilha elástica e rebenta-o logo a seguir.

"Ainda não vai ser desta, Jenny. E eu sei que terias muitas saudades minhas se isso acontecesse."

"Não me chames Jenny, Jerardina."

"Porquê? Eu sei que amas quando eu te chamo Jenny."

"Uau, é incrível como me conheces tão bem!"

Jared ri gargalhadas de puro divertimento e Jensen acaba por rir também apenas, porque tudo o que faz Jared é contagioso e Jensen não é imune.

"É verdade, Jensen, é tão verdade."

No final, o que Jared queria contar era que Chad tinha telefonado a dizer que iria voltar a casar. 'E onde está a novidade disso?' É a única coisa que Jensen diz, porque Chad deve querer entrar nos records do Guinness como _o homem que casou e se divorciou tantas vezes que mudou o conceito de casamento para sempre_. 'Pois, tens razão.' E faz um ar pensativo antes de ter um ataque de riso tão grande que Jensen tem a certeza que Jared saltou a palavra normal no dicionário. 'Jen, tem cuidado podes ser a próxima vitima.' E tem de fazer uma pausa para respirar antes de acrescentar. 'Eu não devia dizer isto, mas o Chad acha que tens os lábios mais sexy que ele alguma vez viu.'

Por vezes Jensen pensa que Jared deve ter gostado tanto da história do Peter Pan que a interiorizou. E faz com que tenham de voltar a filmar a mesma cena várias vezes apenas porque começa a rir por se ter lembrado de uma piada que ouviu há algum tempo e que não pode esperar para contar. O director, a equipa, ninguém se chateia porque não dá para odiar o Jared, apesar das horas, do frio e do cansaço.

Não deve ser só Sam que tem poderes, Jensen cada vez está mais certo de que Jared também os deve ter. Porque como é possível conquistar tanta gente e tão depressa? E como é possível que ele Jensen se sinta tão bem ao seu lado? E mais, como é possível que Jared tenha encantado os seus pais de uma tal maneira que agora sempre que a sua mãe telefona tem de falar do quão adorável e bom rapaz Jared é, e até convidá-lo para passar o Natal com eles. É como se Jared já pertencesse à família.

"A tua mãe é tão simpática, Jen."

Jensen esteve ao telefone a falar com a sua mãe à uns minutos atrás.

"Dizes isso porque ela se oferece sempre para fazer bolachas para ti."

Jared olha para ele com os olhos arregalados como se acabasse de ver um monte de prendas só para ele debaixo de uma árvore de natal.

"A mamã Ackles vai mandar-me bolachas?!"

"Sim, ela diz que adora o quanto aprecias a comida dela."

"Pois é! A tua mãe cozinha tão bem, já estou com água na boca."

"Jared, tu ficas com água na boca por qualquer comida. Nunca vi ninguém que consegue comer tanto quanto tu."

Jared salta do sofá e aponta-lhe o dedo indicador como que a acusá-lo de dizer a maior mentira do mundo.

"O Dean come e, além do mais, eu devo comer bastante na minha idade. Estou em fase de crescimento."

"Crescer ainda mais? Qual é o objectivo? Chegar à lua?"

Jared ri-se e faz uma pose exagerada que Jensen pensa que devia de ser uma pose sexy mas que propositadamente não é.

"Como é que achas que mantenho este corpo que as fãs tanto adoram? Tenho de me alimentar, Jen."

E Jensen tem de rir porque não consegue não o fazer.

Jared tem algo nele que Jensen tenta decifrar desde que o conheceu. Como um quebra-cabeças demasiado complicado e que, por mais tentativas de resolução que Jensen encontre, nenhuma parece estar 100% certa. Porque Jared tem _algo_ nele. Um íman que atrai as pessoas e que o faz cair nas boas graças de toda a gente. 'Conheces alguém de quem não gostes?' Pergunta-lhe uma vez num sábado passado a _Fast Food_ e má Tv. 'Sim, claro...', 'Quem?', 'Ah, queres que te faça uma lista é?' E Jensen nunca chega a saber o nome das pessoas de que Jared não gosta porque a conversa acaba em piadas, em gargalhadas e em mais cerveja.

Mas Jared não é apenas isso. Jensen descobriu que também existe outro lado de Jared. Um lado inseguro e partido, escondido atrás de toneladas e toneladas de açúcar. Vê-o pela primeira vez quando Sandy acabou o noivado com ele. Foi horrível e Jensen não soube o que fazer, como agir, como o consolar. Era uma terra estranha que nunca antes tinha pisado. E Jensen não entende como o noivado deles acabou porque eles pareciam perfeitos juntos, certo? Até deu o nome dela a um dos cães e Jensen sabe que os cães estão no topo das prioridades de Jared. 'A Sandy e eu terminámos', diz-lhe com uma mirada devastada e deixa-se cair no sofá como se carregasse o peso do mundo nos ombros, e Jensen quer perguntar-lhe porquê. Como foi possível. Mas não tem coragem e as palavras não lhe saem, ficam entaladas na garganta perante o cenário à sua frente.

Jared devia rir mas está sentado com os cotovelos enterrados nos joelhos e com as mãos a tapar-lhe a cara. E Jensen sabe nesse momento que a pior coisa que pode ver é Jared a chorar, o mesmo Jared que conta piadas que não têm graça mas que são boas devido aos comentários feitos pelo meio, que arrota e ri da cara de traumatizado que Jensen faz, que passeia os cães bem de manhã faça chuva ou faça sol porque 'o exercício faz-lhes bem'. Jared e chorar é como o açúcar e o sal. Não coincidem, são antónimos e não se fala nisso.

Jensen não sabe o que fazer mas fá-lo na mesma. Senta-se ao seu lado e coloca a sua mão nas costas daquele ser quebrado e diz-lhe palavras vazias, mentiras que até uma criança pequena sabe que não é verdade. 'As coisas vão melhorar, vais ver.' Diz-lhe, e foi falso e as coisas não vão melhorar, pelo menos não muito rapidamente mas é o que se costuma dizer não é? E sabe bem ouvir coisas assim nesses momentos, mesmo que não passem de mentiras.

Foi um dia terrível que não melhorou nas semanas seguintes. Jared parecia um zombie e Jensen sente o coração apertado e tem vontade de suplicar a Sandy para voltar para ele. Mas não o faz, e agora sabe que foi bom não o ter feito. Mas custou ver Jared, o seu Jared daquela maneira. Sem sorrir ou a sorrir sorrisos que não se podem comparar com os do passado. Jared sofreu uma grande desilusão e tudo o que Jensen pôde fazer foi ficar ali a apoiá-lo e a tentar, em vão, animá-lo. E demorou até que as piadas voltassem, até que aquela alegria tão quente como o sol regressasse.

"Acabou. Jensen, não sei como mas acabou. Eu não pensei que pudesse acabar... Íamos casar, sabes? Pensava que íamos envelhecer juntos, mas acabou... Como é que acabou? Eu..."

Jensen não quer ouvir porque sempre que Jared abre a boca é para dizer a mesma coisa e Jensen não quer realmente ouvir mais. Quer que Jared esqueça Sandy e volte a ser ele próprio.

"Nunca te apaixones, Jen, a sério. Não quero que acabes como eu."

Jensen tem vontade de gritar 'Tu és Jared Padalecki e não podes dizer algo assim! É suposto dizeres que se apaixonar é bom e dizê-lo com tanta convicção que ninguém terá coragem de afirmar o contrário.'

"Vou fazer alguma coisa para comermos. Depois de tantos dias cheios de álcool vai fazer-te bem comer alguma coisa." – diz Jensen e levanta-se do sofá onde estavam os dois sentados. Fazer o prato favorito de Jared parece uma excelente boa ideia. Isso irá animá-lo, isso terá de animá-lo.

"Jensen?"

Jensen pára a meio do caminho para a cozinha, olha para trás e ergue uma sobrancelha. Jared tem cara de estar realmente concentrado.

"Obrigado, Jen. Se não fosses tu, eu..."

"Jared..."

"Não, a sério. Não sei como tens tido tanta paciência para mim nestas últimas semanas e... Porra! Eu estou a ser completamente egoísta e tu continuas aqui e obrigado. A sério, Jen, obrigado."

"Não tens de quê."

Jensen voltaria a repetir essas últimas semanas se fosse necessário. A ideia de abandonar Jared com o coração partido é insuportável e Jensen nunca o faria. Jensen não quer que Jared se sinta mal por se apoiar nele. Eles são os melhores amigos (Jensen já não se dá ao esforço de ignorar. Eles _são _os melhores amigos) e os melhores amigos estão sempre lá quando é preciso e mesmo quando não o é.

Jared sorri e suspira e qualquer coisa deve ter mudado porque ele levanta-se e entra na cozinha deixando-o paralisado e para trás.

"Anda, Jenny. Vou fazer uma lasanha tão boa que nunca mais terás vontade de comer outra coisa."

"Deve ser verdade..."

"Dúvidas? Dá mesmo para ver que nunca provaste a minha especialidade."

Jared é uma força da natureza, é um tornado que chega sem aviso, passa e não deixa nada como antes. Jensen não sabe o que mais Jared é porque Jared é tudo, e isso assusta Jensen de uma maneira que o faz abanar a cabeça para não pensar mais no assunto e pegar no guião em vez disso. Muitas falas para decorar e pouco tempo para tudo. Ou isso é o que diz a si próprio.

E ler o guião faz os seus pensamentos seguirem novamente para Jared porque Jared é Sam e há muitas falas de Sam no guião. Jared cresceu bastante como actor e Jensen sente um sorriso a nascer-lhe nos lábios. Jared é um bom actor. 'Não tão bom como tu, Jen.' É o que Jared lhe costuma dizer mas Jensen não está tão certo disso. Pode ter sido verdade à alguns anos atrás mas já não o é. Jared conseguiu encarnar Sam de uma maneira que agora Jared é Sam e Jensen não consegue imaginar outra pessoa no seu lugar. E o mais incrível é que Eric o viu logo, na primeira vez que Jensen contracenou com Jared. 'Tu és Sam. Nunca pensei que o irmão mais novo iria ser tão alto, mas tu és Sam.' E também disse 'Vocês têm uma grande química juntos, são perfeitos para os papéis.". Na altura Jensen não percebeu bem, porque _química_? Como podiam ter assim tanta química se era a primeira vez que contracenavam juntos?

Agora Jensen sabe que nunca Eric esteve tão certo. Jensen está consciente disso. De que eles têm uma grande química, e não só quando contracenam mas também na vida real. É estranho mas ao mesmo tempo é uma boa sensação.

"Sabes o que eu acho?"

Jensen retira os óculos e desvia o olhar do guião para os centrar na pessoa que acaba de entrar.

"Que podias começar a bater antes de entrares no meu trailer?"

"Alguma coisa que não queres que eu veja, Jenny?". E faz uma voz aguda e esganiçada.

"Não quero que fiques com complexos."

Jared ri e fecha a porta com o pé.

"Ora ora, Jen, complexos em relação a quê?"

"Queres mesmo que diga?"

"Não é preciso. Sabes o que dizem sobre pés grandes e olha que calço muitos números à tua frente."

"Pensei que soubesses que isso é tudo mentira, meu querido amigo Jared."

E ficam assim durante minutos e minutos porque é tão fácil perder-se nas conversas com Jared. Até podia dizer que é algo mágico e um pouco sobrenatural, mas não acredita nessas coisas. Ama falar com Jared e as conversas fluem sem barreiras e o relógio começa a trabalhar mais depressa e o mundo lá fora cessa por algum tempo.

"Não, não, agora ouve, Jensen, eu acho que o Dean tem ferómonas a mais."

Jensen ri-se e engasga-se ao mesmo tempo porque estava a beber água e nunca é bom quando o faz perto de Jared.

"E como chegaste a essa conclusão? Se é que me permites perguntar."

Jared olha para ele escandalizado. Tem as pernas que nunca mais acabam pousadas em cima da mesa e os braços atrás da cabeça.

"Porque o Dean tem todos atrás dele! E não me refiro a todas as mulheres atrás dele, refiro-me mesmo a _todos_."

"Não vais começar com aquela história de que entre Sam e Dean existe tanta tensão sexual que qualquer dia explodem, pois não?"

Jared faz um ar pensativo e logo abana a cabeça com convicção.

"Bom, caso contrário teria de te convidar a sair."

Jensen sabe que mesmo que o convidasse a sair Jared não o faria mas ainda é livre de expressar os seus desejos.

"O Castiel está totalmente apaixonado pelo Dean." E vendo a cara de ' Sim, sim, Jared, o que tu digas' de Jensen acrescenta. "Vá lá tens de admitir que é verdade porque é tão, tão óbvio!"

"Não estás a ler fanfictions a mais?"

"A sério, Jen! O Castiel vai roubar-te de mim!"

Jensen fica uns segundos sem saber o que responder porque ouvir da boca de Jared algo assim é uma coisa que nunca pensou ouvir e o sangue parece correr mais rápido dentro das suas veias. De repente o seu coração está a bater mais depressa do que antes e tem de mudar de posição no sofá. Pensa que é estranho mas não quer saber acerca disso.

"Sam e Dean não têm sexo juntos, Jared, e por isso, mesmo que o Castiel estivesse apaixonado pelo Dean – o que não é verdade – não é como se o estivesse a roubar. Sam e Dean serão sempre irmãos."

"Mas, mas... o Sam gosta do Dean e não é um gostar de irmãos."

"Sim, sim, na tua cabeça. E deixa-me deixar bem claro que o teu cérebro não é normal, ou lá o que tens no lugar dele."

"Eu continuo a dizer que o Sam gosta dele, mas pronto. Passemos ao Castiel. Não podes negar que o Castiel tem um fraquinho pelo Dean. Ele come o Dean com os olhos, praticamente."

Jensen levanta-se porque já que é muito improvável Jared sair do trailer então sai ele. Não quer recapitular na cabeça esta conversa da próxima vez que contracenar com Misha. E não é que Jensen não aceite a homossexualidade, é só que Jared adora atormentá-lo e Jensen quer apertar-lhe o pescoço.

"Tu pensas que ele come o Dean com os olhos, o que é diferente."

"Nada disso, Jensen, é a realidade, mais vale aceitá-la logo."

"És um filho da mãe do pior que há. Já te disseram isso?"

E Jared atirar-lhe-ia uma almofada mas como não tem nenhuma perto de si atira-lhe uma revista.

"Eu amo atormentar-te! E tão divertido, Jenny. Queria tanto que visses a tua cara neste momento! Acho que conseguia levar-te para a cama neste momento."

E a cara séria que tinha enquanto dizia isto tudo transformou-se em gargalhas. Estúpido.

"Depois da porrada que te vou dar nunca mais vais conseguir dar gargalhadas na tua vida."

E Jensen aproxima-se de Jared com o seu melhor sorriso estilo Dean.

"Sou anti-violência Jenny, sou anti-violência! Comigo só paz e amor. Queres alguma delas?"

Dá-lhe alguns murros nos braços e jogam PSP o resto do dia. Jared joga bem e Jensen sente-se um bocado inferiorizado por causa disso. Jared diz 'Ganhas para a próxima, não podes desistir já, Jen'.e Jensen quer borrar-lhe aquele sorrisinho vitoriozo da cara e continua a jogar até que já perdeu tantas vezes que não suporta olhar para a PSP nos dias seguintes. Um homem tem os seus limites ao fim e ao cabo.

No dia seguinte Jared obriga-o a correr de manhã e Jensen está de mau humor porque odeia acordar cedo num sábado e não tomou cafeína suficiente para acordar os neurónios. Mas não consegue dizer não a Jared e odeia-se por isso. E Jensen apercebe-se que nunca o vai conseguir dizer quando Jared ao seu lado sorri para ele e diz que Jensen está em muita má forma. 'Já não tenho a tua idade Padalecki.'. E Jared sorri e mete a língua de fora. 'Oh desculpa Jenny, equeci-me que já és uma avozinha'. É lixado quando o destino faz coisas destas e é nesse momento que Jensen sabe que está tramado. Ele gosta de Jared Padalecki e não como se gosta de um amigo.

Jensen dá-se conta de que está apaixonado por Jared e, de que não há nada que possa fazer para mudar isso, de uma maneira idota e pensa que todas as vezes que Chris abria a boca para fazer piadas sobre quão gays eles são um com o outro não estava muito longe da verdade. 'Quando começam a dormir juntos? Ou já começaram?'. E Jensen tinha vontade de o mandar para um lugar não muito feliz mas depois lembrava-se que eram amigos já à alguns anos e que não o deveria fazer. 'Cála-te Kane recorda-me outra vez porque ainda falo contigo.', 'Porque sem mim para te guiar estarias perdido. E agora a sério, qual de vocês fica em baixo?'. E Jensen tem vontade de matar alguém. Christian Kane de preferência mas como estão a falar por telefone não o consegue fazer.

Quando Jensen tem a certeza de que está apaixonado por Jared fica em estado de choque porque o pensamento não o assusta tanto como devia. E Jensen não sabe como estar perto de Jared sem querer atirá-lo contra a parede e comerem-se ali mesmo, de maneira rápida, quente, selvagem e brutal. E quando pensa nisso Jensen sente que não o devia fazer porque é errado e ambos são homens e apesar de não ter nada contra os gays do mundo agora trata-se dele. É hipócrata mas _merda_ até à pouco tempo a única coisa que sempre pensou gostar eram mulheres. E Jared não o é. Jared está longe de o ser e Jensen continua a gostar dele.

Mas Jensen não consegue evitar porque a intensidade do gostar não é pequena, muito pelo contrário, tudo o que Jared é e faz deixa Jensen com dificuldades em respirar porque, _Meu Deus_, Jared é tudo o que Jensen quer. Jared está sempre ali quando Jensen abre os olhos e mesmo à noite, nos seus sonhos, Jared não o deixa um minuto sozinho. E Jensen sente-se partido e quer chorar porque como vai sobreviver agora? Como vai olhar para os olhos de Jared e fingir que tudo está normal? Jensen é actor sim, mas até quando vai conseguir seguir o guião? Queria fugir mas isso seria muito cobarde e Jensen está farto de o ser.

É irracional, é idiota, não tem qualquer sentido e se à alguns anos atrás lhe dissessem que iria conhecer uma pessoa como Jared e que se iria apaixonar por ela. Teria rido sem parar porque é isso mesmo, algo sem nexo.

"Não gosto como elas estão a olhar para mim." - diz Jared.

É sábado à noite e decidiram ir a um bar. Jared porque está sempre a dizer que há que aproveitar as boas coisas que o Canadá tem para oferecer e Jensen porque precisa urgentemente de alcool, é como um caso de vida ou morte. Matar neurórios parece uma boa ideia e com um bocadinho de sorte morrem aqueles que o fazem ter pensamentos impuros com o seu amigo e co-star Jared Padalecki.

Jensen segue o olhar de Jared e pousa-o em três raparigas que de vez em quando olham para eles e cochicham entre elas ao mesmo tempo que libertam risinhos histéricos.

"Não estão a olhar para ti, estão a olhar para mim."

Jared ri e leva a garrafa de cerveja aos lábios e Jensen desvia o olhar porque a palavra_ PERIGO _apareceu na sua mente nitidamente e com cores psicadelicas.

"Porque não deixas um homem sonhar, Jen? Eu sei que és mais sexy do que eu mas não podes continuar a destruír a minha auto-estima dessa forma!"

E Jensen quer dar-se um tiro nesse momento porque _corar??_ Jensen não é nenhum adolescente porque motivo está a corar? Para disfarçar dá dois goles na sua própria cerveja e muda de assunto. Vale tudo desde que saiam de temas perigosos.

"Como estão Sandy e Hurley?" – Os cães são sempre um tema que nunca se esgota.

"Estão bem mas tenho a certeza que sentem a nossa falta. Não os devia ter deixado em San Antonio."

E a maneira como Jared diz _a nossa falta _deixa o coração de Jensen quente por dentro porque Jared o inclui sempre. E, como tal, Jensen sabe que mesmo se Jared não nutrir os mesmos sentimentos por ele, Jensen é alguém importante na vida de Jared.

"Eu acho que é mais tu sentires a falta deles."

"Pois, és capaz de ter razão. Jen, o que se passa contigo nestes últimos dias?"

Jensen congela. Isso foi demasiado de repente e tinha a certeza de que estava a conseguir esconder bem a confusão que sente. Não era suposto Jared fazer-lhe uma pergunta dessas quando Jensen não sabe o que responder.

"Andas a ver demasiada Oprah. Não se passa nada comigo."

"Ora Jen podes enganar muita gente mas não a mim. Passamos quase 24 horas por dia juntos."

"Isso é muito tempo."

"Pois é mas não desvies a conversa. Vá lá Jen sabes que podes contar comigo."

"Não é nada de especial a sério."

Jensen consegue evitar responder até que Jared se deve ter fartado de perguntar a mesma coisa milhares de vezes sem obter resposta porque acaba por mundar de assunto e falar sobre um video que viu no Youtube e que foi tão estúpido que teve de guardar nos "Favoritos". Jensen não gosta muito da palavra Internet e tudo o que tem a ver com ela mas sempre é melhor do que ter de responder à pergunta de Jared por isso deixa-o falar e falar.

Nessa noite Jensen vira-se de um lado para o outro na cama porque quer dormir, quer realmente dormir mas o sono não chega e é uma porcaria. Sabe que Jared se encontra a apenas uns metros do quarto dele e isso também não ajuda. Nunca se arrependeu tanto de se ter mudado para casa de Jared. E às 3 horas e 27 minutos da manhã finalmente desiste. Nessa noite não vai dormir e ponto final. Jared traz problemas, Jared traz muitos problemas.

Acaba por encontrar Jared na sala com a tv acesa e ele a dormir no sofá, numa posição no mínimo desconfortável.

"Hey Jared, é melhor ires para a cama." – diz enquanto o abana para o acordar.

Jared abre os olhos e passa uma mão pelo cabelo.

"Que horas são?"

"Horas suficientes para alguém da tua idade já estar na caminha."

"Levas-me ao colo Jenny?"

"Apenas na nossa lua-de-mel, querido."

Jared levanta-se e olha para ele estranhamente e Jensen não sabe porquê porque são quase 4 horas da madrugada e não lhe apetece pensar mais.

"E se nos casarmos agora?"

"Jared vai dormir vá. A menos que queiras encomendar um padre a esta hora e um que case dois homens, o que não é provável de conseguires fazer."

"És um desmancha-prazeres e eu que me ia declarar agora."

"Declaras-te daqui a umas horas, de preferência quando eu tiver bebido café. Agora vai para o teu quarto e dorme que eu vou voltar para o meu."

"Mas eu amo-te Jensen quero dormir contigo."

"Jared tu amas toda a gente."

Jared pára a meio das escadas e Jensen vai contra ele. A única coisa que Jensen quer é refugiar-se no seu quarto e esquecer os sentimentos que não devia sentir mas que sente pelo seu melhor amigo. Não pode ser pedir muito.

"Mas não como te amo a ti Jensen."

E Jensen não percebe logo, demora uns inteiros 17 segundos para entender o que Jared diz e quando as palavras tomam sentido na sua cabeça o tempo parece parar ou então começa a andar mais depressa, Jensen não consegue perceber bem porque toda a sua atenção está presa na pessoa à sua frente. E é difícil estar atento a tudo.

"E também sei que sentes o mesmo em relação a mim. Desculpa dizer-te isto mas és um bocadinho óbvio."

Jensen quer beija-lo naquele momento mas depois lembra-se que deve ficar ofendido porque hey! Óbvio?? Ele não é óbvio! Mas não chega a formular o argumento das muitas razões porque ele não é óbvio, uma vez, que Jared o beija. Beija-o assim, sem lhe forneçer qualquer pista de que o vai fazer. Jensen pensa que Jared não é uma pessoa justa.

E o primeiro beijo deles é como uma luta pelo dominação e há muitos dentes, muita saliva, muita língua e as cabeças estão mal posicionadas. Estão nas escadas e não é um lugar para se assaltarem mas não há tempo, estão demasiado desesperados e o quarto mais próximo parece estar a milhas e milhas de distância dali. Descolam as bocas para respirarem para milésimos de segundos depois as tornarem a juntar pois não se podem separar agora que estão juntos. Acabam por chegar apenas ao corredor e fazê-lo aí mesmo, mãos dentro das calças um do outro e Jensen não se lembra de sentir tanto entusiasmo. É rápido, é violento, é demasiado quente, é respirações inrregulares e gotas de suor a cair no chão. Tudo feito às escuras que os leva à exaustão.

Terminam os dois na mesma cama, no quarto de Jared. Jensen ainda fica uns minutos acordado depois de Jared já estar a dormir e tem vontade de rir. Acabou de ter sexo com o seu melhor amigo e foi talvez o melhor que já teve.

"E não estavamos bêbados." – acaba por dizer em voz alta.

"Dorme Jen."

"Não estavas a dormir?"

"Estava e podia continuar se fechasses a boca."

"À uns minutos atrás dizias exactamente o oposto."

Jared volta a beija-lo mas desta vez um beijo leve, sem pressa nem pressão e Jensen sabe que é para o calar. Jared abraça-o, Jensen coloca a cabeça no seu ombro e acaba por adormecer assim.

A primeira vez que Jensen viu Jared não sabia que iam acabar na mesma cama, abraçados, suados e pegajosos. Mas Jared é uma caixinha de surpresas e Jensen é demasiado curioso para a não abrir.

...

...

...

Fim

...

* * *


End file.
